Alterego
by ANarrativeCloud
Summary: What if a person train knew invades his life? Challenges him to join her on a very dangerous mission? And he ends up falling for her? Railgun restored and a new organization besides Chronos is recruiting him.. Read this story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Train sa~n !" A girl with long wavy brown hair and emerald green eyes shouted while falling from a 20 storey building.

"Huh?"a guy with short dark brown hair, brown eyes and cool and easy aura around him said.

They were standing in front of a monument. A lagoon was on their right side, and a park to the left.

"Train sa~n!" the girl shouted again she landed behind train without a sound with just wind going about. Then she tried to hit him with a…. stick?

"Who…?" Train said, puzzled as he dodged the stick.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me already!" she said with her hands on her waist..

"Oh.. Train, you found a girlfriend?"a girl with long blonde hair and pink eyes said.

"Li'l princess!" train said.

"Now you don't go round trying to ignore me now!" She said demandingly. "Humph!" Train saw the side of her arm. It read XII.

"C-Claire!" train said real surprised.

"Wahhh. It's a good thing you remembered! I just grew my hair out and you barely recognized me! Train what a bad person you are! "Claire said.

"Ahem..." the blonde interrupted.

"Oh! You're so cute! What's your name? " Claire said jumpily with a huge grin on her face...

"Eve." She said blankly.

"Oh.. You're no fun! I thought blondes were supposed to be all jumpy and dumb… Oh forgive me for my rudeness my name is Claire Aisu. Blood type O, 21 years of age. " she said real fast.

'She's really talkative… and she even insulted blondes…' eve thought.

"Yeah I know. I'm talkative. Any way Train what are you doing here in Cirrielle? I thought you stayed in the other continent!" she said jumpily.

"I don't have to tell you." Train said ignoring Claire.

"Aww…. But maybe it's because of real big bounty here!".

'"Train!" a voice from behind Claire shouted out. "Sven! I'm hungry!"Train said naughtily. –'If he was still in Chronos he wouldn't such an expression…' she thought with a smirk.

"Sven Vollfied I presume. Train's current partner, used to be an IBI agent." Claire said with a notebook in her hands. "What? Who is she? Train!" Train was trying to escape by walking away. "Ah! Okay!"

"Oh, train you don't have to introduce me! I'll introduce myself! Is that alright Sven Vollfied?" she said as she put her notebook in her shoulder bag with a wink. "Okay...?" "Oh. Let's take this conversation somewhere else. This place is very annoying with very many people following us around don't you think?" a guy behind a post suddenly flinched and ran away. Sven sweat droppped. Train and eve just didn't react.

"Soooo~? Where are we going?" Claire asked.

"We thought you had someplace in mind!" "Well, yeah I do. But that place is more… weird than the place we were just in so..."

"What is this place!" Sven gasped.

"Oh this is the place I'm staying in for a while" Claire said. They were in front of a really grand hotel with velvet carpets at the entrance 'Ghilton Hotel' there were a lot of celebrities there,

"Whoa!" Train said.

"You guys, don't look around too much they'll think you're commoners staying here. And you guys are way more important than those celebrities."Claire said as she was walking toward the check in counter.

" Sir, Please reserve a room. I'll be going to my room now."She said with a very blank expression.

"Yes Ms. Aisu, And your manager is there in your room." The receptionist said.

"Okay, he's there. I'd like to check in another room in another floor and…" her mood changed,

"I would like to check out of that room he's in. Make sure you don't tell him." She said as she released small amounts of killing intent her hair slightly growing darker. The receptionist was trembling.

"Claire…" Train said.

"Okay. Fifth floor, Room 564. Set and let's go! " She dropped her intent.

'How could she release that killing intent? Ahh…' eve finally noticed the XII mark on her left arm.

'She's a Chronos number!' eve thought.

"It's Okay Eve-chan!I'll explain later! "

They finally stopped at her room. "This is the place?" Train asked.

"Yes! This way we can talk more privately." Claire said.

"I'll just take a shower. You guys can order anything from the menu."

Claire went in the shower and gently closed the door.

"What… just happened?" Sven said.

"Gah. You don't still know anything about her, aside the fact she's all talkative."

"She's a Chronos Number." Eve said questioningly.

"Yep Li'l princess."

"Shall we discuss?"

"I think she'll take time."

"Where should I start?... She _was_ a member of Chronos, but left before I got Hades. And she's just two years older than me." Train said with a grin on his face. "She was also a help, not just Saya, that helped me change. She has her swords a while ago, You didn't notice did you?" Sven was talking.

"Now that you remind me of it… She does…" Sven said.

"She has a-" "Now, don't go telling them my secret." Claire cut him off.

"They'll figure it out eventually anyway." Claire said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Okay. So about the business..?" Sven asked.

"Oh that." Claire sat. She was wearing a fit dark blue sleeveless shirt, and short denim skirt with leggings underneath. She held her brown scabbards near her, it looks kind of deformed. She unscathed one. It was black.

"This is rare." Train said.

"This isn't just it yet. I do not want to speak business in this here form."She put the sword on her head*horizontally.

" No way. You…!" Train almost shouted.

"It's okay. You're around anyway. "

"Ha…ha…" Train laughed sarcastically.

Sven and Eve just watched in silence with quizzical looks on their faces.

She put out white ribbons and started tying them to her hair.

A weird aura emanated from her. Her hair started to grow darker just like a while ago at the reception counter.

"Hello… I am here to discuss the details about your upcoming mission. Train Heartnet, I finally see you again." Claire said in a monotonous voice.

"Haha.. It's not so nice to see you…"Train said.

"What happened?" Sven asked.

"My my… Claire did not speak a word about me?"

"Yeah, and your monotonous voice is very irritating." Train said with a smirk.

"Ok then, let me explain. I am Claire's Alter-ego. She calls me…"

"Arie." Train butted in. "Isn't it Alter- Arie?"

"You haven't forgotten.. that's good. Now let me continue. I can only get out from this state if the person who has my other ribbon, the Chii ribbon, snaps his/her fingers. Which is…only one in the world."

"So…?"

"Train has this. And Claire could not go to Chou mode. She was afraid I would go haywire"

"Aaah… Sorry about that. I forgot to return it…"

"The mission, Class: SS-org. Type: annihilation is what Claire was assigned. She needs your help. Bounty? Dead or alive. Preferably dead. Those guys will go to execution in the latter part of their stay in jail"

"Wha.. what? SS-org?" Sven exclaimed.

"This would be fu~n!"

"Now would you mind…?"

"Aaah.. Yeah.." Train said as he stood up. He reached forward to 'Arie' and removed the tied ribbon.

"Waaahh~! Train! I never thought I'd come back! It was so dark and scary!~" Claire said wobbly.

"Haha.. You're always like this…" Train said.

"I do not want Arie to take over ever again!" Claire said still sobbing.

"But in the end.. you still do that on your own will." Train said comfortingly.

"Hmph.. O nly when it's needed…."Claire said. She looked like a normal middle schooler with her face.

"Haha…" Train cackled as Claire was hitting him lightly.

"I'm glad we can argue like this again…" Claire said with a thoughtful look on her face.

**Have fun reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Awesome!"

"Whoa! What is this place? It looks expensive!"

"We're eating here Train-san! Can you call Sven? They must be hungry by now. I'll treat them too!"

"Oh, okay then."

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"Oh, Sven! Are you busy?"

"Later Train! Were still looking for some big bounties." Sven irritatingly said.

He was at Café Síth.

**A/N The place where Annette gives information.**

"Anyway! I'm going to be treated to an eat-all-you-can place. Claire asked if you would like to as well!"

"Eh?"

"You won't?"

"Of course I would. I'm starving."

Beeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeep.

"Sven, that was Train right?"

"Uhhh... Yeah."

"She's financially supported right? She's not going to debt just because of Train right?"

"Uh. Yeah. She's financially able alright. She's an actress."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. I asked Annette to research about her.. She kind of... You know... Participated in the movie 'Hunter' and the main actress got sick and she volunteered to get in? She even performed the memorized lines better than the hired one."

"Whoa..."

"She... So then the manager the receptionist was talking about... The movie..."

"Yeah. I watched it. She can maneuver swords with ease. And it did not look like special effects. She was really beating the guy up."

"Scary..."

"Oh, enough talk.. I'm starving."

"Train!"

"Oh! You're finally here! Claire already reserved a table for us."

They went in. Claire gestured them to their seats.

"Oi! You guys better stuff yourselves. I don't want to waste money for nothing. I'll give Train and Sven an all-you-can-eat coupon and regular meals for the me and Hime-chi." she questioned.

"That Okay?" Claire said as she stood up.

Claire ordered then they dug in.

Train ate lots. There were a lot of plate stacked beside Train and many milk bottles too and just a few on Sven's.

"Did you guys eat your fill?"

"That was delicious!" Train exclaimed.

"We'll be heading out now. I paid for the meal already so you can leave."

Sven left with Eve.

**A/N Eve was there. She just sat there quietly.**

~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~

"Oi! Wanna have a spar?"

"You sure? Don't hold back Claire!"

"Me? Or Arie? Both swords?"

"You. Both swords."

"...This is going to be fun!~"

They were in an open grassfield with lots of little craters. The sky was clear no clouds in sight.

They started wih their stances. Claire was holding two swords on her hands. On the left was white on the other was black, the backside of the swords were feathery. Train's stance was the usual, his gun was still in the holster.

"You can try your railgun."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"I don't want to die yet you know. Just try it on something that won't bleed."

"ahh... Haha..."train laughed sarcastically.

Train started to glow dimly.'Whoa! The energy is rustling to Hades II!'

"Railgun!" he shouted.

The railgun was a flash of lightning, a bullet faster than sound that can tear through solid rock.

"Whoa... That was a lot stronger than the one I used on Creed..."

"Oh... I forgot... Arie told me she injected a liquid filled with nanomachines in you. But don't worry! It only amplifies your railgun."

"She what?"

she put the swords in their scabbards.

"And she told me something too..." She said walking toward Train.

"About what?"

"She told me you liked someone."

Train blushed a bit.

"Who is it~?" she asked. Her face went nearer Train's face and Train got redder and redder. Then she put her hand on his neck,

"Do you have a fever~?"

"N-no.."

"Well than, that's good. If you go red and you don't have a fever... That means... You like someone don't you?"

"It's written all over your face. I even read your mind to be sure." She held Train's chin.

Train was already comparable to a tomato.

"That's not true!" Train blurted out.

"Oh... Well then. I'll tell you a secret as well."

**Another Cliffhanger. Sorry if it . I typed this on my phone again! Hooray!**

**Sorry for typographical errors! I'm to lazy to edit... **


End file.
